Ya Wanna Know What Happened Next?
by headshotFox
Summary: This a crappy little fic I wrote in my sickness, I'd like gor someone to read it so yeah... No criticism of any kind please. Because frankly, I ain't gonna fix it.


**Enjoy my crappy fic!**

Ya Wanna Know What Happened Next?

There is a point everyone's life where they become interested in something or someone, Phosphora being no exception. It happened about fifteen years ago, she had just been granted access to the viewing fountain by Viridi. That's when she first saw Pit.

Wearing the uniform of Palutena and using the sacred bow of Palutena, it was pretty obvious which army he fought for. He was in some sort of competition, fighting a blonde woman in a blue spandex suit. Phosphora was nearly in the fountain, it was that intense!

They were matching each other in both speed and strength, not a single slip in footing or hesitance in their attacks. But the one left standing was Pit, holding his hand out to help his fallen opponent who smiled at his politeness. After helping her up, he shaked her hand.

"Thank you for the fight! You're a great opponent, Miss Aran!" Pit had said enthusiastically, smiling happily at his win. The Aran character simply kissed him and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush furiously.

Phosphora never really liked her...

She had tried to keep tabs on Pit but duty called, for him and for her. Years had passed since she had last seen him but she hadn't forgotten him though, oh no. Never would she forget such a fighter, and a cute one at that!

Eventually Phosphora started to daydream, her knight riding on the legendary lightning chariot to save her from the wicked goddess then they got a lot more and more, surreal. Ending more in a 'not for kids' kind of ending than her old 'let's have magically have kids without doing anything!' endings.

But of course when the denial of daydreams ended, she started to drift from her winged hero. What's the point of dreaming of meeting him when there's no chance of meeting him, no point at all!

"Hey Phosphora? You'll have to fight Thanatos tomorrow, but there will be a slight chance of you fighting an annoying angel called Pit." Viridi had told her.

Phosphora's heart soared, her mind was like 'screw denial! Daydream!'. Could you imagine the possibilities?! Thanatos delivers the final strike, she plummets towards the earth! Then suddenly, Pit swoops down and saves her. And then, sloppy makeouts! **(A/N: Yeah, I've been reading too much Homestuck...)**

Of course that never happened, Phosphora defeated Thanatos and only saw Pit for a split second. But a split second was all she needed, Phosphora thought only one word when she saw him.

Handsome.

That's right! Handsome! She would've probably melted if they weren't going to fight, you know what would've happened next if she had melted? Sloppy makeouts.

Pit ended up being pretty cool in personality. Determined, slightly silly, kind and easily blushable. Oh, she could work with this nicely.

"Aww you're turning red, that's even cuter!" She had taunted, this guy was going to fun. To fight and to like.

Pit had fought the Forces of Nature, using dash shots and dodging to avoid most attacks. As soon as he made it to her little arena, her heart skipped a beat. He was here, after years of dreaming. He was here. Even though he greeted her with a terrible speech, but hey don't look a gift centaur in the mouth.

The fight, as Thanatos would say, was HA-MA-ZING! The speed was fast, as if everything around them slowed down. As if, it was a world only they knew. But of course all good things end, needless to say that Phosphora didn't like how it ended.

"I take back what I said before. You're not cute at all!"

Karma really must of hated her for it because later, she had caught him in the wrong mood.

"Shut up Phosphora!" Pit yelled at her, she didn't even stay to hear the rest of what he said. She was too busy sobbing, looking out at the world through her window.

She didn't bother to bring back the lightning chariot, Pit's dark counterpart came and took it to help save Palutena. Not after he tried to hit on her of course, Phosphora made no hesitation to stun him. Jerk...

It wasn't until the victory party did they meet again.

"Oh hey Phosphora! How are you?" Pit asked handing her some punch, she blushed slightly at seeing him again.

"M-me? I'm fine!" She quickly drank some of her punch, her childhood stutter had returned.

"That's good! Hey uh Phosphora, I'm sorry that I snapped at you when we were at the temple. I was kinda on edge because of the whole Chaos Kin thing..." Phosphora's mouth gaped slightly for a moment before she spoke.

"It's fine..." She mumbled as Pit smiled widely.

"How 'bout we start over?" Phosphora looked at him in confusion.

"Start over?" She asked.

You know, like pretend we just met!" He explained with a grin, Pit cleared his throat.

"Hello, my name's Pit and I have a habit of shooting enemies with arrows!" Phosphora giggled at his greeting and smiled.

"The name's Phosphora and I like heroes."

After that they became inseparable, best friends you could say. They spent nearly every waking moment together, either with Pit showing Phosphora how to use a Phosphora bow or Phosphora helping Pit with his reading.

Despite Phosphora's silent protests, they remained friends and nothing more.

"Hey Sparks, wanna come to the hot springs with me?" He asked her, nicknames had become a feature in their relationship.

"Sure, just let me get some clothes Feathers and I'll meet ya there." Phosphora then flashed off to get her clothing. Later on she was met by Pit, who was in shorts, outside the hot springs.

"Coming?"

"Yep!" And with that they went into the hot springs, sitting in complete silence. Pit glanced towards Phosphora who was beside him at the time.

"Hey Sparks?"

"Yeah Feathers?"

"Do you like me?" Phosphora nearly had a heart attack, this was her chance! All she needed to do was to say 'yes' and then she'll get her answer.

"N-no what made you think that?!" She cursed herself, why would she say no!? She loved him too much to say no?! Why wou- wait. Loved, she loved him...She loved him!... Pit smiled slightly as slowly inched beside her.

"Well, here's another one. Do you love me?" Phosphora looked at Pit with a flabbergasted expression, he was right beside her asking if she loved him. She quickly recovered and smiled, she knew the right answer to this question.

"Yeah, I do." And do you want to know what happened next?

Sloppy Makeouts.

**I have had it! The sear lack of Phosphora x Pit is driving me insane! Look guys, I know you like Pit x Dark Pit but seriously, there has to be balance of Yaoi and non-Yaoi fics. If one section took over, there will be carnage.**

**Please think of the children! And me and the other Yaoi dislikers..**

**So I am starting a revolution, you heard me! I'm going to lead the army of Phosphora x Pit lovers into battle against the Pitcest and Piridi lovers. We're taking over the Kid Icarus fanfiction section!**

**So** **Stragety Improvisation and Noodl3gal...**

**Welcome to the Shipping War!**

**(I don't mean this as a threat or anything! Just having a joke war!)**


End file.
